


I made a mistake...

by Iolanfg



Series: Mystrade Monday [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: For Mystrade Monday 6 # I made a mistake".Challenges 6, 'I made a mistake', #7 I can take care of myself very well, #10 I'm scared, #9 I can't do this alone and #12 I'm dead? will all belong to the same story.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	I made a mistake...

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me.  
> English is not my first language, I regret any mistake.  
> Thank you for reading and commenting.
> 
> For Mystrade Monday 6 # I made a mistake".

\- I’m sorry. I made a mistake.  
Greg’s voice sounded tired behind his back, causing Mycroft to wonder if he was having trouble sleeping, too.  
The eldest of the Holmes tensed up, closing his eyes for a moment.  
He imagined being somewhere else and in other circumstances.  
If Greg showed up at his house yesterday, saying those words, or without saying them, only willing to talk to him, Mycroft would have hugged him, would have kissed his face, begged him not to leave him again, begged for his forgiveness, told him every one of his secrets, no matter how much they might horrify him.  
Every truth and every lie would have been confessed, even at the risk of losing him forever in a definitive way.  
Anything to erase the hurt, betrayed expression the DI dedicated to he after learning the truth about Mary at the Aquarium.  
\- An assassin. An assassin who shot Sherlock. Really? And you didn’t think that maybe I had a right to know? I understand there are things you can’t tell me. But frankly, this is starting to bother me. It seems I’m only reliable when you need me for something or to warm your bed. And I’m beginning to get tired of all this.  
\- You’re overreacting, Gregory. Let’s go home and...  
\- No. It’s over. Just leave me alone. Can’t you trust me? Well, because I realize I can’t trust you either. I’m too old for this.  
\- Gregory, you can’t... you knew what you were getting into when you got involved with me. I told you.  
\- Yes! You told me there would be things you couldn’t tell me, things related to national security! That you’ve become friends with an international assassin is something a person has a right to know! But you know, you’re right. I knew who you were. And now I know something else: I’ll be better off without you.  
They hadn’t seen each other since. Greg had refused to answer his calls and Mycroft had stopped insisting, no matter what that silence hurt.  
The DI had forgiven every mistake, every lie.  
It didn’t matter if he kept it from him that Sherlock was alive to protect him.  
It didn’t matter if he didn’t tell her the truth about Mary why it wasn’t her story in the first place.  
He considered her his friend. And she had shot someone Greg considered a friend as well.  
Greg considered himself a friend.  
By action or omission, they had always left the DI out of everything, and if anyone knew how much it hurt to feel that they trusted you only when they needed you, it was Mycroft. What does it matter how much you love someone if you always forget to show it?  
However, it wasn’t Greg who showed up at his house last night. It was Sherlock and John Watson, with their horror movie show, talking about Eurus and turning their worst nightmare into reality.  
And they weren’t at his house or his club. They had met by chance in front of 221B, Greg leaving Sherlock’s house, Mycroft coming to see him  
No, I wouldn’t involve Greg in this. The man deserved some peace and quiet.  
The Holmes family had done enough damage to him.  
He deserved to find someone with whom he could share a life without psychopaths, terrorists and serial killers. Someone who could tell him what his day at work had been like, someone he could trust.  
Mycroft took a deep breath, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt inside as he knocked on the door. He felt Greg's gaze digging into his back, and swallowed before answering, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.  
\- No, Gregory, you didn't. You were right. I hope you find what you want. Be happy.  
The door opened at that moment, and Mycroft entered without looking back at the man who had been his lover for years, feeling that what was left of his heart remained on that pavement behind him.


End file.
